sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nacre (MissFitt)
Nacre, otherwise known as the Pearl Mother, is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She was a member of a pearl-making facility on the Gem Homeworld until she left with Chocolate Diamond in exile. In their new society, known as the Circle, she continues to make pearls so that they can be free to live their own lives. Appearance Nacre's physique is very similar to the pearls she makes in that she is thin (although she has more of a figure) with a pointed nose. However, she is taller (the height of most quartzes), has a dark grey complexion, and has visible pupils in her turquoise eyes. Her brown hair is long and in strands, resembling dreadlocks or tentacles, and has light brown spots running down them. Her gemstone is a pink heart-shaped mother-of pearl embedded in her chest. She wears a long, turquoise dress that trails behind her with a pink belt. Her ballet shoes are the same pink color. Personality In demeanor, Nacre is elegant and poised, always presenting herself with an air of grace. She is normally calm and polite, but can be quite fearsome when her temper is provoked. Her most significant trait is the affection and responsibility she feels for the pearls she makes. On Homeworld, she was very sad and a bit resentful of the knowledge that the pearls in her care would become servants. To this day, she holds a bitter attitude towards Homeworld for this. After Chocolate Diamond's new society was established, she was very adamant that she would be allowed to continue her work so that future pearls would have the same rights as everyone else. This shows how determined she is when it comes to something she wants. History Long ago, on the Gem Homeworld, Nacre was one of the Gems who oversaw the production of pearls. She would tend to the pearls in her charge with great care, but was heartbroken over the knowledge of their fate. This also made her quite angry with the status quo maintained by the Great Diamond Authority. When Chocolate Diamond and her followers were ostracized by the Diamonds for opposing them, Nacre got word of it and she saw it as an opportunity to create free pearls who would not be subject to the caste system. She did not join them without a heavy heart though, as she knew that she would be leaving behind the pearls she made and those who would be made in the future. When they arrived and got settled, Nacre petitioned to Chocolate Diamond that she should be allowed to create more pearls, even though the latter made it clear that making Gems would be prohibited. However, Chocolate Diamond allowed this, as pearl production did not cause the environmental damage that making other Gem types would, and these pearls would be free individuals. There were the conditions that there would only be one facility and that a quota would be set, as to prevent overpopulation. Nevertheless, Nacre was happy that her pearls would finally have a chance at a fulfilling life. Among these new pearls would be the twin pearls Candy and Lavender, as well as the pearls Peppermint, Spearmint, and Caramel. Powers and Abilities Being a Gem, Nacre possesses their standard powers and abilities, including shape shifting, weapon summoning, bubble formation, and retreating into her gemstone to heal from a serious injury. She also possesses healing capabilities, as she can magically restore cracked Gems and other physical injuries. Weaponry * Harpoon: As a weapon, Nacre is able to summon a harpoon that she can either throw or use in closer combat. She rarely does though, as she is typically not involved in combat. Other Abilities Being a maker of pearls, Nacre possesses many of the same abilities observed in other known pearls, including: * Psammokinesis: She has the ability to move sand with the will of her mind. * Nephelokinesis: She is also able to create and control clouds. * Holographic projection: Nacre can generate pink-colored holograms from her gemstone. * Nacre appears to be able to walk on water. Relationships Her pearls Nacre is very fond and protective of all the pearls she was ever involved in making. On Homeworld, she was saddened and resentful that they would have to become servants. In Chocolate Diamond's society, she seeks to make amends by ensuring that they have the same rights and choices. In her pearl-making facility, Nacre makes sure her pearls have all the time they need to develop into the independent, free-willed individuals she wants them to be. She cherishes them as her children, and can be both loving and strict with them. Candy Pearl Nacre gets along really well with Candy, as the two are often seen together, whether Candy and her twin visit her or when Nacre joins Candy on a community project. They have a shared interest in the arts. She also acts as a mediator between the twins, and will tell Candy if she is being too hard on Lavender. Lavender Pearl The Pearl Mother and Lavender are seen with each other frequently as well. The latter often accompanies her sister when they are visiting her. Nacre is generally playful with Lavender, who she sees as free-spirited and strong-willed. She respects Lavender's desire to be a fighter, and is willing to spar with her to practice. However, Nacre is willing to lay down the law, as she will let Lavender know when she is going too far; when the twins are arguing, Nacre may tell her that she needs to respect her sister more. Trivia * Nacre's pearl-making facility is the reason the majority of the population of Chocolate Diamond's society is pearls. * Much of Nacre's attire and her home resemble those found in classical Greece. * Contrary to what is seen, Nacre's gem seems to appear over her clothes. This is because the cutout on her top so closely fits her gem. Gallery General Nacre, the Pearl Mother.png|Debut image Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems